


Moments from Childhood

by Katarina



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5 senses, Childhood, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: Snippets from before everything went wrong.
Relationships: Amras & Amrod (Tolkien), Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	1. Maglor & Maedhros - Hearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/gifts).



"Nelyo! Will you come listen one more time? My recital starts in an hour!"

"You've been practicing for this performance for months, Kano, you'll be fine. You're just making yourself more nervous by worrying."

"Yes, but I've never played in front of grandfather's entire court before. What if I make a mistake or forget my music?"

"Calm down, and stop pulling your braids. You'll mess up your hair again. Your performance will go perfectly. Everyone will love you, and you'll probably have to do at least two encores."

"But can you listen again anyways?"

"You know I'll always listen, Kano."


	2. Celegorm - Smell

I've always told people that I'll become a great hunter, but no one really believes me yet. I sure don't know why. Just last week I caught that huge rat that had gnawed on Kano's harp. I'll prove my skill today, though!

***

On baking day, Ammë's cookies can be smelled all around town. Usually she keeps a close eye on them as they cool, but right now she is too busy helping the twins.

Surely just a few wouldn't be missed? Well, perhaps a couple more. And now for a hasty retreat before pesky little brothers come demanding their share!


	3. Caranthir - Touch

My brothers don't really understand why I enjoy working with cloth so much. Tyelko can barely sit still long enough to mend his own clothes! However, I have always found it relaxing to create designs using only needle and thread. Also, in a house this crowded sometimes the only way to get some peace and quiet is to be doing something deemed "only slightly more interesting than watching grass grow".

I especially enjoy selecting fabrics. Deciding what kind is best for my current project, and feeling all their different textures.

Oh, this one is perfect! "Shopkeeper! The whole bolt, please."


	4. Curufin - Sight

Curufinwë had always known that he would be the one to follow closest in his father's footsteps, but he had not known how true this would be until the first time he entered his father's forge.

It took a moment for him to recover from his feelings of awe at being allowed into his father's chief domain. While colorful jewels strewn across a few shelves first attracted his attention, he quickly moved closer to his father at the anvil. He watched the sparks fly with every blow of the hammer, and longed for the day he could do it himself.


	5. Amrod & Amras - Taste

"Hurry, Ambarussa! Ammë and Atar will be awake soon!"

"I'm coming, Ambarussa! Start the fire, and I'll crack the eggs."

***

"Well, the fire is a bit larger than normal, but I'm sure it'll be fine! We'll just need to keep an eye on the eggs so they don't burn."

"Stop worrying about the eggs, and come help me! Is the toast usually this black when Ammë makes it?"

"It does look a little burned. We'll just put extra jam on that part, it'll be fine!"

***

"Ammë! Atar! Did you like it?"

"It tasted very… special, dears! It was certainly memorable!"


End file.
